Underneath
by allya7897
Summary: After Spokane, Rose doesn't wait for the guardians to arrive. Instead, she runs, and is recruited by a secret government agency, run by the Moroi government. 1 year later, she is in more danger than ever before, and her friends aren't the only ones looking for her. Will she survive? Or will she find out what happens to those who cross the path of the Underneath?


**So this is my first story…. EVER! i've been obsessed with VA fanfiction for soo long and i figured… "Hey, why not write my own?" **

**So here it is…. hope you enjoy and PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thankyaa**

The wet pavement felt cool on my bare feet, as I ran, ran from that house in Spokane, where Mason, my best friend, had just been murdered. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going. I just ran. I needed to get away, get away to somewhere where I could sort things out. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere peaceful. Somewhere th-…

The sound of screeching tires broke my train of thought. I looked behind me to see two identical black SUV's racing towards me. I was paralyzed, couldn't move. I was helpless as they skidded to a stop beside me. Helpless, as 2 men in matching black t-shirts, grabbed me and threw me in the back seat. And helpless as they placed a funny smelling cloth over my mouth. Then, just like that, everything went dark.

I woke up in a room. The walls were all white, and the only pieces of furniture in the room was a metal framed bed, and a small aluminum desk. Other than that, there was… nothing. I looked around. Everything looked so clean, so… sterile. It was then that I felt the pain of a headache, like I was hungover. "Did I drink last night?" I asked myself. Then it all came flooding back… Spokane… the Strigoi… Mason…. It was too much for me too handle, and I burst into tears. I got up and grabbled for the door handle. Locked.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I all but screamed.

Then I heard the distinct sound of clicking heels on tile floor, moving closer. I backed away from the door, just as a lady, and men armed with guns walked in the room.

The lady had straight jet black hair, and was wearing a formal blazer and skirt, along with a killer pair of heels. She was tall, thin, and I could see the tip of her fangs when she spoke, definitely Moroi.

The other two, men, Dhampirs, who I assumed were guards, stood in the background.

"Hello Rosemary." The lady said to me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I trembled

She smirked. "Oh, I know a lot more than that Rose. I know your enemies, I know your family, I know your lovers… and I know that you just lost a very close friend, and need a place to… lets just say hide… for the time being."

I looked at her blankly. "Where am I?" I demanded, finally coming to my senses.

"You, my dear, are at a secret government agency, called "Underneath". We deal with things that the government can't afford to be caught doing. Things for the greater good."

I smirked. "And what might that be?"

"Anything from assassinations, to simple behavioral corrections of certain people. Everything we do benefits our society."

"So why am I here, again?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"Well," she said, walking towards me. "Because we want you, to become an agent, for our agency."

"and why would I do that?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Because, like I said before, you have been through an extremely traumatizing experience, and I know you need somewhere away from your friends and family, to think. Becoming an agent here will give you some time away from your life. You can become a completely different person."

I looked at her, completely perplexed by her offer. It was true, I needed some time away from everything. Some time away from Lissa, and even Dimitri. Even thinking his name brought back memories of our time together. My Russian god… do they even know where I am right now? Do they think I'm dead?!

"oh god…." I mumbled.

"Your friends will be fine without you for a year or so. That's how long it will take for you to recover, and I promise, you may leave and go back home whenever you please." She spoke, almost as if she could read mind.

She smiled. "So do you accept my offer?"

I looked into her grey eyes,

and said the words that would change my life forever.

"I accept."

**So didya like it? It's really late at night right now… so it probably wasn't the best.. sorry….**

**ANYWAAYYYSSS if you liked it, or even didn't like it.. PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean soo much to me:D!**

**thankyaaa**

**ally**


End file.
